Christmas Morning
by TheodoreSeville85
Summary: A series of stories about Christmas mornings at the Seville Household(s). This takes place in the Cartoon Universe.


_**I'd forgotten that I hadn't uploaded this here. I wrote this for a competition on the Chipmunks Forum I'm a staff member of. It won, btw :)**_

_**If I get some good reviews, I might continues the series, I already have some of the next chapter written. Let me know what you think!**_

* * *

"Dave! Dave wake up!" Alvin cried out as he ran into Dave's room, followed by Simon and Theodore.

"Come on Dave, its Christmas!" Simon shouted as they all leapt up onto Dave's bed. Alvin's cry had woken Dave, but having three screaming Chipmunks land on him got him up.

"Oof! Good morning fellas," Dave croaked, glancing at the clock on his bedside table. It was 8:30, he'd been asleep for only 4 hours. He'd been up late wrapping the last of the presents, which also involved putting the boy's new bikes together.

"Dave, we have something for you downstairs," Theodore told him after giving him a hug. The smallest chipmunk took his hand and began pulling him from his bed. Dave got up, but rather than let himself be dragged from the room, he put on his robe and slippers before heading downstairs. Theodore took hold of his hand again and led him to the kitchen.

"We made you breakfast," Simon told him. When he heard that he expected to find maybe some fruit and juice waiting for him, but there was just one of the large mixing bowls sitting on the table. Maybe they had made pancake mix, or maybe waffle mix. The thought of fresh waffles made Dave's mouth water, and he hurried to the table.

"Boys you….shouldn't have," Dave said when he saw what was in the bowl. It was filled almost to the brim with "Chocolate Frosted Cocoa Bombs!" the boy's favorite cereal.

"We even let it sit for a little while, so it could turn in to chocolate milk," Alvin told him. The three of them had moved around to the other side of the table, so they could watch Dave eat. He swallowed, and tried to think of a way to get out of eating all that cereal. He had tried a bowl once, and had spent most of the morning unable to sit still.

_I really need to stop buying it for them, but how can I say no?_ he thought to himself, and sat down at the table with a sigh.

"Is something wrong Dave? Don't you like cereal?" Theodore asked, his eyes turning a little sad. Before Theodore could begin to cry, Dave picked up a spoon from the table and quickly shoveled a few spoonfuls into his mouth.

"Mmmm, it's really good," he mumbled through a mouthful of mush, it could hardly be called cereal at this point. The boy's face immediately broke out in smiles of joy, and Dave felt better about his breakfast. If eating it could make them look like that, then it would be worth it. Dave stood up, and picked up the bowl.

"Come on fellas, I know you're ready to op…" was as far as he got before the boys shot out of the room and made their way to the tree. Dave gave a little chuckle and followed them. He found the boys making piles out of their presents. This year Dave had wrapped them in the boy's favorite colors, so that an incident like last year didn't happen. Alvin had insisted all the presents were his, despite Theodore and Simon's names being on them. Dave sat down on the couch, bowl in his lap, and slowly ate more of it as the boys ripped into their presents. There were cries of joy for each new toy or game, and moans of despair every time a present with clothes or some other unwanted item was opened. Dave chuckled when Alvin opened a large box, revealing a red, blue and green striped hula hoop.

"Not another one!" he cried. Alvin had received several hula hoops every year since Dave had written that song. Alvin had thought it was funny at first, but now the downstairs closet was practically full of hula hoops of different sizes and colors. Theodore and Simon saw it and laughed loudly before tearing in their next present.

_I spent hours wrapping all of those, and in a few minutes they've gone through half of them_, Dave sighed mentally. Once again, it was the look of utter joy on the boy's faces that made it all worth it. They didn't even know that their best present was to come. He took a few more bites, and looked down into the bowl. He'd barely eaten a quarter of it, and he was already feeing hyped up and shaky. He glanced quickly at the boys. They were still immersed in shredding paper and looking at their presents, so Dave quietly got to his feet. He tip toed out of the room, and started for the kitchen.

"Where are you going Dave?" he heard Theodore call after him. Dave sighed, and tried to think quickly.

"Just, um, to the bathroom! I'll be back in a minute!" he shouted back to them.

"With your cereal? Kinda gross Dave," he heard Alvin say, and then the shredding sounds continued. Dave moved quickly to the kitchen and dumped most of what was left down the drain. He could eat a little more, for the boy's sake. He walked back to the living room, where the boys had just finished opening their presents. Theodore was looking at the easy bake oven he had gotten, and looked as if he were already deciding what to make first. Simon had his nose buried deeply in a new book, the collected works of Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes Adventures. Alvin was tossing a ball into the air and catching it in his new glove, trying to get it worn in.

"Did we all get what we wanted?" Dave asked as he came back in.

"This was the best Christmas ever Dave!" Theodore hopped up and threw a hug around his legs. Dave reached down and rubbed the chubby chipmunks head.

"Simon, did you like all your presents?" Dave asked.

"I'll get that later Dave," Simon muttered, not taking his eyes off the pages for even a second. Dave chuckled, and then looked around for Alvin. The red clad chipmunk was halfway under the tree, and Dave could hear him grumbling.

"What's the matter Alvin?" Dave asked, and walked to the tree to kneel down next to the oldest of the chipmunks.

"Santa didn't bring what we really wanted," Alvin said glumly. Theodore's eyes widened with realization, and even Simon's head snapped up.

"That's right, he didn't!" Simon gasped, the book suddenly forgotten.

"What was that?" Dave asked, trying to keep a grin from his face.

"We all wanted bikes," Theodore said with sniff, and he looked ready to cry.

"Simon and Theodore have been good, Santa should have brought them one, and he should have given me one to keep them from feeling bad about it," Alvin growled, coming out from under the tree and folding his arms in front of him in a huff.

"You didn't see any bikes under the tree?" Dave asked, leaning down to look under the tree.

"Dave, new bikes wouldn't fit under the tree," Simon told him, setting the book down and walking over to them. Theodore dragged his feet sullenly across the floor and wrapped Simon in a hug. Simon sighed, and put a hand on top of Theodore's head.

_Maybe Dave will get us bikes for our birthday_, Simon thought.

"You were right, bikes wouldn't fit under here. Hmm, strange, he should have brought them, I told him specifically….." Dave trailed off, and looked contemplative.

"You talked to Santa?!" Alvin gasped, and Simon and Theodore gave him looks of amazement.

"Well of course I did, he wanted to make sure the elves had you all on the right lists, and that they knew what you really wanted." Dave said, allowing a small grin. This was more fun than he had thought it would be.

"So that's how it works," Simon whispered.

"You can't tell anyone, I shouldn't have mentioned it," Dave said, and tried to look worried, despite wanting to laugh out.

"You can count on us, we won't tell anyone," Theodore said, and crossed over his heart.

"If you talked to him, then where are the bikes?" Alvin asked. His initial astonishment had vanished, and now he was openly skeptical.

"That's a good question. He said he was bringing them…..maybe he couldn't get them down the chimney," Dave said, getting up and walking to the chimney, he looked up it and hummed thoughtfully.

"If he couldn't get them down the chimney…." Theodore said, looking puzzled, " then where…"

"Outside!" Alvin cried, and practically ran his brothers down to get to the door. Simon and Theodore recovered quickly and were hot on his heels. The door had barely opened when they gave shrieks of joy, they had found the bikes.

"Let's ride'em now!" Alvin cried out again, and Dave hurried to the door, he didn't want them to hurt themselves. They had already ridden them down the walkway and had pulled out onto the sidewalk and were racing off down the street.

"Boys! Be careful! And be back soon!" He shouted after them.

"We will be Dave!" Simon shouted back to him. He saw Theodore wobble a little, but he straightened out and rode on next to Simon.

"This is the best Christmas ever!" He heard Alvin scream and he raced on ahead of his brothers.

_That won't be the last time I hear that I hope_, Dave thought with a grin as he went back inside. Maybe he would go ahead and make those waffles for when the boys got back.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please review, they're my bread and butter XD**_


End file.
